Amato Discord
by RiYuYami
Summary: Kaiba and Yami have met each other in the middle of a crowded, rainy street. So naturally, they have sex. based on a doujinshi by the artist idea contains lemon and prideshipping


I love the story Amato Discord, the art is very pretty and the story itself is interesting.

I'm guessing that none of you actually know what that story is. Okay, it's a doujinshi by the lovely idea who also drew and wrote Dolce, which I already wrote out in this style. This one is another like that; let's see if you can guess what show this doujinshi is based off of.

Summery: Kaiba and Yami have met each other in the middle of a crowded, rainy street. So naturally, they have sex.

I only own the mere idea of changing the original plot which belongs to idea. However, the characters belong to their respected owners.

Warning: Lemon, slight cussing, drama. The lemon is a bit complicated, since this is based off a doujinshi which is visual.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Amato Discord**

* * *

_I know what pleasure is, although knowing it annoys me. There is a sweetness that I can't just laugh off._

_The rhythm is disturbed._

_And again, you touch my hands._

* * *

"Here? In the rain?"

"We're wet anyway. There's no time. Does it bother you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Perfect for a stray dog."

"_Is that okay?"_

* * *

In a dark alley, away from the eyes of the public, out in a storm were two figures. One in a school uniform, the other in a white suit, the two men kissed hard. The one in white pushed the one in blue into the brick wall, keeping a hold on the boy's wrist and they tongued, panting loudly.

Red-eyed peered into blue. Kaiba Seto and Yami no Yugi, arch rivals and secret lovers, together in an alley out in the rain.

Yami panted hard as his jacket started to slip off his shoulders, his hair sticking to his face as he turned his head, breaking the kiss. Kaiba stared at him, seeing how flush he was before reach out to touch him.

Skillfully, he took Yami's hands and put them behind the boy's back, keeping him from trying to move away as he started to lick his head, hearing the other moan as he worked his magic on the spirit.

"S-stop that… it's gross." Yami commented, looking at him. Kaiba only looked down.

"But, you seem to be reacting." He then took a hold of Yami and gave a light squeeze, a 'mmph' came from the other at this action, causing Yami to close his eyes and blush.

* * *

"Here! Wait!"

The rain still poured at the two continued their actions in the alley; the smaller glared at the taller. "You're taking all my clothes off? I'm the only one naked… hey!" He clothing falling to the wet cement, he was not exposed before the other; his normally spiky hair was now limp, flowing down his back.

Kaiba smirked and he touched Yami's hair. "Did you say, "It's okay?""

"It's a pain."

"_So we unite our bodies?"_

Yami looked at him for a second, moving some of his hair out of his face before giving him a smile.

"What's that?"

* * *

Kaiba held the smaller boy close, petting the long, silky hair between his fingers as he other hand trailed down, groping certain areas on the backside of the boy, until his hand grabbed him and started to toy with his entrance. Yami moaned softly, closing his eyes as he felt the teasing finger.

* * *

"What? Aren't you going to do it from the back?"

Yami glared slightly up at the other, feeling Kaiba's hand touching him leg, trying to get it around his waist along with touching his thigh in the process. The other just looked at him before shrugging.

"I was gonna do it standing. But that's tiring."

The smaller just glared at him again, looking annoyed. "And hard for me to move." The brunet added to his previous statement. He then chuckled and smirked, getting in close to Yami's face, seeing the boy became flustered and annoyed even more.

"We need a table or something."

"I'm gonna kill you! Jerk!"

* * *

The rain kept pouring, the storm still raging at the two were locked in an embrace as Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami, trying to keep him from falling at the latter wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and his legs around his waist.

"Am I heavy?" Yami commented, looking at Kaiba.

The other only smirked slightly. "It's what we call, "The burden of love.""

Yami only sighed softly. "Ah… I'm cold…"

"_Is it the burden of sin?"_

"Should I smile?"

"Right."

"Smile?" The spirit sighed.

"_I know that one all too well."_

"So I can do nothing but smile?" Yami looked down, red-eyes swirling with emotions.

He then closed his eyes and winced in pain as he was pushed up a bit against the scratchy bricks of the wall touching his exposed back from the actions of the man before him, holding him up. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked in slight concern, stopping his thrusting.

"You'll be the one who suffers if you push too hard." Yami growled and the other only smirked.

"Yeah. Should I pull out for now? Hmm?"

"It's okay. I'm fine, there's no time."

Yami then looked up at the brunet and smiled slightly. "Hey, you're awful nice today. So you do care about Aibou's body?"

"You were nice to me too, just a minute ago." Kaiba replied.

"Nah, its just coz' you're a loser."

"It's not good if I'm too hard on you. It'll effect my reputation."

"You're terrible." Yami sighed. Then his eyes widened when his pleasure point was struck by the other, seeing the satisfied smirk on the other, knowing he hit that hard on purpose, especially because of what he said next.

"I'm always nice." Yami really wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"_Yes."_

* * *

"Never mind. Just leave those."

Yami moaned softly as he felt the other's actions inside of him. Kaiba grunted as he held Yami up, keeping up his movements inside of the smaller boy. "Are you happy?" He asked, looking at the spirit.

"Yeah."

"You're quite honest today." Kaiba smirked, only getting a few moans as a response.

"Sure, if you want to put it that way." A soft chuckle came from Kaiba as he once against started to thrust into the smaller body and the boy's eyes widened before he glared for the umpteenth time that day.

"Ah! Stupid! Now who's the one being honest? That's lame, you piss me off."

Kaiba just looked at him, not really being affected by Yami's comments.

"How old are you again?" The brunet finally spoke; Yami raised an eyebrow at this.

"Huh? What about it? You know, right?" Then a moment later he let out a yelp of pain.

Kaiba blinked. "Is it too tight?"

"N-nah… it's my back." He referred to the new scratches he received from the bricks behind him, tearing his skin. "Hold on tight. Yeah, it's okay."

Lust-filled crimson pools looked into blue-eyes. "I think we're evening up."

"_Pain."_

Yami groaned a playful smirk on his face. "Faster… more." He then gripped the other's shoulders. "Do it… to… me…"

The sounds increased, only to be muted by the rain from above hitting the two bodies and their surrounding environment.

Kaiba looked at him. "Everyone… has a favorite position… right?" Yami just stared at him, looking up at Kaiba, the playful smirk still there on his face. "As for you, let's say… this is your favorite…" He referred to how they were now, Yami's legs on Kaiba's shoulders, back against the wall and Kaiba was thrusting inside of him.

"If I just remember this… I think it's okay if you only open it sparingly…"

The smirk was still there.

"_What do you think?"_

* * *

"AH! Idiot! It's not good!"

Yami shook, he was groaning loudly as he gripped Kaiba's shoulders tightly with his hands, his legs now around his waist. "K-Kai-Kaiba!" Yami shook again, moaning.

"Are you coming?" Kaiba asked softly, holding him close.

"Yeah… ah…"

"It's okay to get dirty."

Yami clenched his teeth, knowing what was going to happen next. It was going happen in a moment and he looked at Kaiba, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry… I… I can't…"

As Yami tried to get through the end of his pleasure, Kaiba only smiled at him softly.

"I love you, Yugi."

Red-eyes opened and Yami smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunet.

"I love you too, damn Kaiba."

"_Liar."_

* * *

"Don't rinse it with muddy water. It's gross." Yami commented as he tried to get his hair to stick up again once the storm ended and all that was left was a light shower.

Kaiba only shook his head. "Nah, leaving it on your shirt like that is worse."

Yami turned to look at him. "Either way it's a mess, right?" Kaiba continued and Yami turned away, starting to walk out of the alley.

"Yeah, it was good despite the impotence."

"You have changed. Still harsh."

The spirit stopped walking at the word of the brunet. The turned and smiled at the other. "You… will be greater one day." He spoke softly, seeing cerulean-eyes looked at him. The smile was still pasted on the boy's face.

"You tamed me- a stray dog."

Yami turned and left with the smile still on that innocent face of his. Kaiba was now alone in the all and he smirked to himself.

"Understanding the situation? Do you really understand the situation? Who is taming who?"

_The one who is being tamed is…_

Blinking, Kaiba looked up and noticed the now clearing sky. "The rain stopped." He sighed and started to walk away.

"So I'm being bossed around by some guy who thinks he's an Egyptian Pharaoh? Hm? I guess it's not so bad after all."

_And again, you touch my hands._

* * *

"Mou Hitori no Boku, you're early today. I thought you said you'd be home late."

"Did I say that? Oh…"

"What happened? You're injured."

"Oh… yeah."

"It's a new wound, isn't it? Let me take over so I can get some medicine for it."

"Nah, I'm fine."

_There is a sweetness that I can't laugh off._

END

* * *

Most of this is the exact words from the story, though I had to change some up to fit the characters better. If you have read Dolce, you should already know why I had Kaiba call Yami Yugi, this is due to what he always called him in the show and manga, it's his name for the spirit.

I want to see if anyone can guess who the characters in the real Amato Discord are; if you can I can give you a prize! But you have to be the first person to do so.

Please review.


End file.
